Adore you
by smuttyqueen
Summary: Songfic of Miley Cyrus - Adore you / OS / Loki x Reader / NSFW


When you heard the news you simply couldn't believe it.

You stood there, glued to the spot, your body shaking uncontrollably.

"He's back." you mumbled absent-minded.

Still not able to move, you stood in the hallway as tears streamed down your face.

You thought he was dead, you thought you would never see him again.

A gentle touch on your back brought you back to reality.

You turned around just to see Frigga smiling at you weakly.

"It's okay, love." she said as she pulled you into a motherly embrace.

Frigga has been there for you when you were all alone, when you thought heartache would tear you apart.

She knew how dearly you adored her beloved son, and how much you suffered from his loss.

Over the past two years you grew to her.

But something seemed to trouble Frigga.

Her smile cracked as she looked at you almost apologetically.

Suddenly, you could feel your stomach contract.

There had to be a hitch somewhere, something was wrong, otherwise Frigga wouldn't be so deeply concerned.

"Can I... see him?" you stuttered nervously.

"Of course you can, my dear child." Frigga whispered, her voice cracking.

She led you through endless corridors, as you grew more and more nervous with every step you took.

You stopped in front of the throne room, your heart racing in your chest.

He must be in there.

These massive golden doors right in front of you slowly opened as Frigga entered the hall.

You walked close behind her, your heart beating faster and faster.

The last two years of your life had been full of pain and suffering, but that could be over in just a second.

Frigga turned to you, giving you an encouraging look.

You stepped forward and then you saw him, finally.

Tears immediately filled your eyes.

You didn't know if you were crying out of happiness or shock.

There he stood, in chains, barely able to move.

He looked pale and broken, not like the Loki you knew and loved so much.

It hurt you so much to see him in such a poor condition.

Hearing a sob, Loki looked to his left just to see his beloved mother comforting you.

His eyes widened as he caught sight of you.

Loki cringed when he felt a stinging pain in his chest.

Over the past years, he grew numb, convinced himself that he had lost you, that he will never see you again and that you will forget about him.

He thought he was over you, but now that you were standing before him, crying your heart out, he realised that in fact, he wasn't, not a bit.

He still loved you with all his heart and hated himself for ever thinking he could change that.

Loki silently formed your name with his lips and looked at you desperately.

Oh how had he wished to pull you into a loving embrace, caress your face and kiss your skin.

He craved your touch, yet he stood there all chained up, waiting for his doom.

Seeing the pain in his eyes, you ran up to him, neither caring about possible consequences nor Odin's wrath.

You threw your arms around his neck, hugging him as tight as possible.

Loki buried his face in the crook of your neck, inhaling your sweet scent,which he loved and missed so much.

Nuzzling his forehead against yours, he looked deep into your eyes.

"I love you." he whispered and before you could even answer, he pressed his hungry lips against yours, kissing you passionately.

He didn't care if people were watching you, all he cared about was you, knowing this might be his last chance to feel your warmth, smell your scent and see your oh so beautiful face.

Odin would most likely lock him up for the rest of his life, down in the deepest dungeons, far away from you.

Odin darted admonishing looks at Frigga but even he didn't have the heart to tear the two of you apart.

He didn't do it for Loki, but for you.

Odin couldn't do that to you, not after what you've been through.

He knew how much Frigga cared about you and just as his beloved wife, he regarded you as a part of the family.

Even though Odin lost faith in his son, he knew that as long as you loved Loki there had to be something good in him still.

Yet he couldn't let Loki be on the loose.

He was a potential danger and he needed to be locked up for all eternity.

Odin called upon two of his royal guards to separate you from Loki, knowing he would regret his action immediately.

The guards grabbed you by the arms and dragged you back to where Frigga was standing.

You protested loudly, screamed and tried to free you completely in vain.

You felt your heart falling to pieces as they led Loki towards the dungeons.

Loki didn't turn back to look at you, he couldn't handle the pain written across your face, it would surely tear his heart apart.

"Don't leave." you whispered.

Frigga held you tight, trying to calm you down but it didn't help, not a bit.

You freed yourself of her embrace and stormed away.

All you wanted right now was to be alone, you didn't want anyone to feel pity for you, least of all the people who caused your heartache.

You buried yourself in your sheets, wishing to fall asleep and never wake up again.

If you weren't to be with Loki, you didn't want to be at all.

* * *

A loud knocking on the door roused you from slumber.

You haven't left your chambers for weeks, being overcome by grief.

As you raised your head, Frigga sat down at the edge of your bed, glancing at you motherly.

"How are you feeling today, my child?" she asked, reaching out to gently stroke your forehead.

You knew that Frigga was not to blame for Loki's punishment, and thus you had no right to be mad at her.

"Hollow." you croaked.

Frigga furled her brows, seemingly worried about you.

"There's something I need to tell you." she said, now looking at you seriously.

"What is it?" you asked, barely interested.

"Follow me and I will show you."

You didn't want to get up, though some distraction could be useful to get your mind off Loki for a while.

Neither of you said a word, as you followed Frigga through the palace.

She led you to a part of the palace you've never been before and you slowly realised where you were going.

It must be the dungeons.

Your heart started beating faster since you hoped Frigga found a way for you to spend some time with Loki.

Down in the dungeons, Frigga looked you straight in the eye.

"Listen carefully, my child. Odin must not know about what I am going to tell you know." she whispered.

"I cannot handle seeing you suffering any longer, neither you, nor Loki. I spent many nights thinking about what I could do for you and I found a way that allows you to spend some time together."

Your heart dropped as you heard what Frigga just said.

"I talked to the dungeon guard, explained the situation and when he didn't agree to my compromise I cast a spell on him. Listen, you will be free to enter Loki's cell whenever you like to, just ask the guard to let you in. But be careful, my child or Odin might get suspicious if you disappear for too long."

You hugged Frigga tightly, not knowing how to thank her for her brave act.

"I thank you, I thank you with all my heart Frigga." you croaked before you let go of her to look out for the dungeon's guard.

As you stood before him with wobbling legs you feared what would happen if Frigga's spell didn't work but when he led you to Loki's cell all your doubts got washed away.

There he sat, leaned against a wall, lost in thoughts.

You stepped into his cell and slowly made your way towards him.

Loki looked up at you in disbelieve as a bright smile crept upon his face.

"How?" he asked pulling you down in his lap.

He wrapped his arms around you and placed his chin on your head while humming peacefully.

You snuggled against his chest, listening to his heartbeat steadily growing faster.

"Are you happy to see me?" you asked seemingly amused.

"Of course I am. I thought I would never see you again." Loki replied, brushing his lips over your temple.

"God, you smell so good." he purred, which sent shivers of arousal straight down your spine.

Burying your face in the crook of his neck, you started placing kisses on his neck, working your way up to his jawline.

Loki moaned in pleasure as he firmly placed himself between your legs, pinning you to the ground.

"Loki please, people will see us." you murmured, ashamed of your current position.

"They won't. All they see is me."

With this words he placed his lips on yours and kissed you tenderly.

Your kiss grew more passionately as Loki claimed your mouth again and again, hardly giving you any time to breathe.

"I want you." he groaned with a husky voice.

Your face went red as a beetroot when Loki pushed up your dress.

Loki's erection throbbing in his pants made it impossible for him to keep his fingers of you.

He hadn't felt you in ages, and in this particular moment, there was nothing he wanted more than make love to you.

Your hand worked its way down into Loki's pants, as you grabbed his shaft and moved your hand in a steady rhythm.

Loki moaned, pressing his erection closer to your thigh, while his hand found its way down into your panties.

You startled as Loki entered you first slowly with an increasing tempo.

"Let me make love to you." he whispered into your ear, sending another flood of shivers down your spine.

Loki looked you deep in the eyes as he first thrusted into you.

He pulled you as close to him as possible, trying to fill you with all his love.

Burying your fingers in his black velvet hair you placed a passionate kiss on his lips which caused him to increase his speed and thrust into you harder.

"You feel so...good." he moaned, biting down on your lower lip.

With a final harsh thrust he filled you with his love seed and sank down onto your chest, both of you breathing heavily.

"I love you." he whispered nuzzling against your nose.

"I love you more." you replied, kissing the top of his nose.

"I need you." he croaked rolling you onto his chest.

"I need you more." you chuckled.

"I adore you."

"I will stay with you forever."

"But forever is a long time."

"Not as long as I'm with you."

* * *

Like it? Feedback would be appreciated! x


End file.
